nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nickolas the Hedgehog/@comment-25805375-20150925173949
My evualation of Nick says that he can win fights only if they're quick fights, he seems to struggle against enemies that last long in battle and that he can't overpower. Comparing him to Vuxo, they have some simularities. They both were called legendary heroes, they both lost their parents, and they both had masters that they learned from. However, Nick took a turn for the better when he became a hero. Vuxo went the opposite direction and became a villain. Nick comes a few hundred years after Vuxo based on the timeline. If he truly is the reincarnation of Vuxo, then he is the only person with a chance of winning against him. Vuxo has fought hedgehogs, robots, ninjas, saiyans, and even super heroes. His final fight he has to win is this one. He has to prove that even someone who has a part of his DNA, can't beat him.(The DNA comes from Vuxo being an ancestor to him basically) This is a fight that has the past versus the future, this is the fight to see who's destiny continues. This is Nick's chance to show off to everyone what he can do, this is his chance. Nick has a once in a lifetime chance to do what 69 others couldn't do, defeat Vuxo in a fight to the death. Vuxo has fooled the world with his craziness 3 times. They thought he was dead, but, he returned and beat down 9 hyper-powered characters. The second time is when he was cut in half by Ty and he regenerated and retuned. The 3rd time was when they defeated Galaxia, he then retuned to face Ryu in the ultimate battle. He last retuned with a new attitude to where he no longer is pure evil. His good side has finally reaveled itself! But, it's still dangerous to fight him. He can shift back and forth. Much like Nick, he has a dark side, a side that won't hesitate to kill anyone. Overall, Vuxo and Nick are both tremendously powerful(compared to when Nick was first created) Nick became powerful form his journeys inside rp's. He gained powers and comrades. But, they can't help him here, Vuxo has no friends in the first place, but still, with Nick, Lunari, and Dillian on the same team against him, he'l still have his arm raised in victory. He may have scars and scratches but he'll still be alive. For Nick, Lunari, and Dillian, they'd be buried together. Vuxo is NOT to be messed with, for any reason. Now on to my next argument for this fight. Nick's electrokinesis is not even gonna touch Vuxo,(Vuxo in normal form is faster than Sonic and Shadow combined) Nick's pyrokinesis won't even mark Vuxo at all.(Seriously, he walks through lava) Nick's chaos powers would only fuel him, considering that Vuxo has MORE chaos energy than even Shadow, he can't be hurt by them. Nick's metal equipping won't work because Vuxo can read minds and know what he's doing. He'll just stop him by punching him. Or if Nick leaves himself open for too long, Vuxo will just charge up tp maximum power and puch him into the sun.(or farther) His ki blasts will just bounce off of Vuxo, his homing attack isn't fast enough to catch Vuxo, and his spin dash will do minor damage to his tough body. Vuxo has a severe advantage in this fight(being that he honestly can't be beaten) Nick will have to go BEYOND the limit of his strength, speed, and willpower. Nick has some impressive strength, but, he just doesn't have the durability to actually survive long enough to even use his most powerful attacks. I say the winner can be agreed to by everyone to be Vuxo.